


Big news

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Andromeda Tonks has just found out she's pregnant, but how will her husband take the big news?





	Big news

It's 1972 and Andromeda has just fallen pregnant with Nymphadora Tonks.

Andromeda came running into the room squealing. "We're going to have a baby!"

Ted asked, "Are you absolutely positive?"

Andromeda beamed, "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Ted pulled her onto the sofa beside him and pondered, "I bet it's a boy."

Andromeda said, "Course you think that, but I think it's a girl."

Ted smiled. "Either way, he or she will be a perfect addition to the family."

Andromeda stated, "It's all so exciting, isn't it?"

Ted agreed, "It is."

Andromeda sighed. "It's crazy to think that a teeny tiny little baby is inside me."

Ted chuckled. "He or she won't be teeny tiny little for long."

Andromeda replied, "Yes I know, but it's amazing, isn't it?"

Ted told her, "Stop worrying darling, it's not good for the baby."

Andromeda cuddled into Ted and grinned. "I reckon we should start picking baby names now."

Ted smirked. "But he or she won't be born for a while."

Andromeda pointed out, "We'll need names at some point."

Ted gave in, "Okay, okay, let's say Orion for a boy."

Andromeda added, "And Nymphadora for a girl."

Ted said, "Nymphadora is a perfect name."

Andromeda answered, "You're perfect."

She gave Ted a quick kiss on the lips.


End file.
